Reasons
by DemonicMistress Kree-kun
Summary: AUfic Ryou murdered his sister amane and now he is is a juvinile detention center but after he leaves he meet a few of the other item holders. how will ryou deal with life now that what he loved most is gone. Plz Review.


**Reasons**

**By**

**Demonic mistress Kree - Kun**

(**Author's notes:** This idea popped in my head just last night I really felt like I had to write and so came the birth of this fic, anything money wise is American cause I don't feel like doing every thing in yen (I'm Lazy) TTYSTalk to you soon oh and Marik and Isis are twins. I don't own the YGO cast or even Duel Monsters. So bear with me as I try to make some sense RR)

I talics mind speaking, emphasis on words or thoughts.

/.../Y2H

...H2y

( )Dreams

Ryou sat in his room at the detention center he was only 10, and he was surrounded by older bullies, thieves and 'problem children'. Not that it mattered much any more since Bakura was in the same room although not visible. How did this happen? 'What's going to happen to me after I come out? I get out in one more week it's only one more week.' He already y knew what would happen he would have to get back his clothes although they probably didn't fit now it was already two years that he was here , but still he could retrieve kitten, lap top and his other things. Then he would go to the court to decide where he would be, this would be a long week.

(Ryou's pov)

This was where I was supposed to stay at this home. It was medium sized home and had maybe 10 bed rooms. It looked kind of welcoming it had that lived in charm. That most never think about like the furniture was some ripped and mismatched the TV was on what looked like a rather oversized coffee table and the dining room could be seen clearly from this angle it was a long table that had 40 matching chairs around it then I turned the other way and saw from there a room that had about six circular tables with a few chairs that was all I could see before a lady with bright green eyes and sea green hair appeared she had a hour glass figure that seemed so attractive to me..

She then extended her hand and smiled at me. "Hi my name is June and I'm pleased to meet you. I hope you feel at home here, any way let me show you to your room" I followed her in silence I was pleased to walk behind her that short and tight black dress gave me quite a view if her ...Assets.

When we reached the end of the hall she showed me to my room I looked in there were three beds and one nest of very fluffy scarlet and gold pillows that covered a bed frame, two folded comforters, a brown teddy bear and several scattered clothes that were supposed to be in one of the four dressers that occupied the room. The other bed had a royal blue comforter with a green teddy bear. The second bed had purple sheets and a dark magician plushie. And the bed that was to be mine had dark blue sheets and a uniform on it well I guess this is it. I stated toward the dresser and began to put my things away and placing the carrier that held Blu, at the foot of my bed noticing the bathroom that was in the room.

I looked in the theme was different shades of blue and white. The bathtub was also a shower, and there were two sinks, two toilets (they were separated like bathroom stalls in the schools). I looked around the sink and saw a comb brush and a few tooth brushes I placed mine next to the other three tooth brushes it was luck that they were a all different colors any way I walked through the halls of this new home. And then I went back into the living room where I had first saw June.

Just as I turned around I heard the door bell and June rushed to the door pulling it open saying something about having the kids stay at the park another hour. After the door opened 37 kids rushed in every one muttering things like hi June, or hugging her as they walked through a few kids rushed to where I stood, the oldest was a brown hair blue eyed boy who was leading a boy about 5 years old by the hand, he reached out his hand and I took it as his icy eyes burned through me as he spoke "I'm seto, this is my little brother Mokuba if you don't bother me well get along fine." His words sounded threatening but I didn't care I released his hand immediately watching his scowl deepen.

The black haired boy ... what was his name again. The kids name is Mokuba right? He glared at his brother and turned to me with a cheerful smile. "Hi, I'm Mokuba but you can call me Mokie for short any way Nii-san can be a pain sometimes but he's actually very nice once you get to know him." And with that they walked up the stairs to their room was my guess.

Next I saw a boy around my age he had deep tan skin and blond hair he was wearing a pair of kaki cargo jeans and a violet shirt with lavender wrist bands many gold bangles graced his arms and one earring hung in his left ear. His eyes were Lavender and his hair blond. He looked toward June and called out as he slipped his hands behind his head, "Yo, June this the new kid?" he shot me a cheesy grin knowing full well who I was he just wanted to get June's attention but after that didn't work he turned to me and let his hands drop to his side (he still had that stupid grin on his face) "Marik Oran Ishtar at your service." He bowed slightly from the stupid grin I knew he was still joking around "and the plane Jane over there" This earned him a glare from a girl about the same age as him. She had the same completion with black hair that reached the middle of her back who was wearing a white dress with black shoes began to walk closer to him until she was in his face. And slapped him so hard that it left him a dark red hand print on his face he just smiled nervously and waved his hands before him as if to ward her off. "Sorry sis ya know I was just joking."

"Yeah, what ever." She crossed her arms over her chest and with an indignant 'humph' turned toward me and bowed politely. "Hello I'm Isis Nimiah Pronounced: knee-my Ishtar. I'm sure you've met my little brother Marik GLARE"

"Dude, by **one** minute and 20 seconds." Marik complained in a huff.

"_LIKE I WAS SAYING..._ And this is Yugi." She motioned to the boy besides Marik, he had three different hair colors weird ... although I shouldn't talk how often do you see a kid with almost white hair (I say almost white cause it's a pale lilac). I smiled at him and waved he smiled back not saying anything. "Yugi doesn't speak to anyone so don't bother trying." At this Yugi blushed. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Ryou Erris Bakura. And it's nice to meet you too." I shook her hand and smiled, it might not be so bad here.

"Hey Ryou where you staying show us." Malik piped up.

"Okay." I led them to the room that June led me to earlier.

Marik put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me and opened the door. "Well I guess we are room mates. So let's begin the ritual Marik plopped himself on his nest of pillows, Isis sat on the bed with the green bear Yugi took his spot on his purple clad bed and scribbled a note on a sheet of paper and handed it to me that told his story. I read it out loud:

My Parents Died in a car accident and I had no other relatives since grandpa died a year earlier so I was sent here one year ago and that's it

I looked at Yugi as Marik began the story that he and his sister shared. "Well my dad was never any good with his temper and he always beat on me and my sister my mother would always tried to stop him then he would beat her..." Marik choked down the sob that threatened to escape his throat and continued the story. "One day he was so mad about losing his job that he killed her it would have been one of us if she didn't try to pull the knife from him and cut her throat, when he saw he took the knife and slit his wrist, we called 911 and were brought here cause no homes wanted to take us two and we wouldn't leave without each other so we ended up in this place." He finished with a few tears running down his cheeks that he quickly wiped away on his wrist band. "What got you here?"

I let out a hollow laugh that frightened even me. "You would do anything for your sister, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Even at the cost of your own life?"

"Yes..." he answered me slowly, "Just what are you getting at?"

"What if was at the cost of her own life." I saw the look on his face and continued. "My mother died from a mysterious disease that there was no cure for. Her death caused us all pain me, my sister, and my father. My father ridden with grief started to take out his anger and sadness on us. He beat us starved us, keeping us locked in a bathroom together for a week at a time not allowed to come out. My kitten Blu was our savior; we sent her trough the small window that we couldn't get though to bring back scraps of food for us. Then after a month of that he dragged my sister out of the room and..." I let the tears fall freely as I whispered the rest of the story to them. "He raped her repeatedly and threw her back in the bathroom with out clothes bloody and bruised. Then he would give back her clothes later. So one day three years later she was so tired of it that and she begged me to kill her she had taken all the pills that we had but still that had no effect so she filled the tub and told me to hold her under when I refused then she hit me. Then she cried and begged me saying 'I just want to be happy not hurt Ryou if you love me do this. Then when daddy opens the door run to the neighbors and call for help, and ask them to keep Blu daddy will kill her if he knew that she brought us food. Do this for me please please'. After this happened I found me and my dad in court he was accused of rape I was accused of murder and sent to juvenile hall when I was 8 then I got out 8 days after our birthday. So I brought the things from my home like my moms lap top, a few toys Amane's locket and Blu. Would you like to meet her?" All I got were nods when I lifted her carrier onto my bed. And let the Blu out and on to my bed. I swelled with pride as I announced my cat. "This is Blu, she's a Russian blue or grey I forget but she has blue eyes and likes when you scratch her belly."

Then I heard a knock on the door and Isis who was closest to the door opened it to find Mokuba and Seto. Mokuba saw the cat on my bed and rushed over to play with her Seto strolled into the room casually and glared at all of us before he spoke. "Nora and June said come down stairs to eat. Then his eyes lay on my cat. "What's that doing here? I thought there was a no pet rule."

"The judge said I could keep it even June said I could keep it as long as I took care of it and didn't let it out of the room unless I'm carrying her."

"Who cares just keep that ugly fur ball away from me. I'm allergic"

I puffed out my chest proudly as I defended Blu. "June even said that Blu was very beautiful."

"Sure, any way stay here if you want to starve." He turned to Mokuba, "Let's go." Then he left all I heard was two unison calls of: "God what a jerk."

I placed Blu back into her carrier walked to the bathroom and washed my hands then the others followed suit, then we left to eat dinner in the huge dining room.

(Junes pov)

I tapped Ryou on the shoulder hoping that that would wake him up, it didn't. So I called him, shook him and even tickled him, and he refused to wake up. I pulled the covers down and he pulled them up. I removed the covers off of the bed he curled into a ball and paced his pillow over his head soon I seized that and he cracked a brown eye open sending me a lopsided glare. Then he sat up fully glaring at me. "You do know that it's Sunday, right?"

I winked and replied "You know you have to get dressed cause on Monday you start school and we have to enroll you into school go shopping for things you need." He stared at me bewildered I knew what he as going to ask; every child asked the same question 'Where is the money coming from?' "The state provides the money for needs and other things like that, and you get 40 dollars a week from your inheritance while the other 50,000,000,000 gets placed in a trust fund." He nodded dumbly as I placed his covers on his bed the other three kids in that room were beginning to wake up. So I left to let him get ready for the day.

(Ryou's Pov)

After June left I heard Ishtar call my name so I turned to him. "Dude you're inheriting 50,000,000,000 dollars? What else are you getting and why are you here instead of with family of something?"

"My mother was the founder of Sarotou cooperation before Gozenburo Kaiba brought it for 25 billion. Then she started another company dedicated to educational software and the house so that's what I'm supposed to get. Lastly none of my relatives are living except my cousin Tomo and she's 20 and not of age or else I would have stayed with her but also she's real greedy and would have just taken every thing for herself, and that's it."

I saw Marik place the pillows and blankets in there respective places and I started doing "Wow Me and Isis we get the apartment my dad's shop and I can't remember how much money." He smiled at me and finished his 'bed'. Then he began to remove his pajama's right in the middle of the room throwing them sloppily in a draw.

"You do know that there's a girl in this room right?" I stated as I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Isis? Please, don't even bother being embarrassed we used to sleep in the same bed, and before we turned 8 we bathed together to save water so it ain't nothing "(If any of the sick people out there are thinking sick things no I don't mean they slept together of any thing like that). Then he decides to take a shower. From there we all showered one after the other and got dressed. Well time to grab some munchies before I leave.

After we came from the mall I pulled the bags containing all of the things just brought for me I placed the lunch box with the others on the kitchen counter I had my name written neatly on the top so it wouldn't be mistaken for some one else's.

"Ryou," June was right behind me, I turned to face her. "Ryou, every one pulls together around here. So every week certain chores are done this week you have indoor chores you are dusting every week there are chore rotations so next week you might be doing some thing different." I zoned out after that then she handed me a cloth and some wood polish. I polished along with Yugi and a girl with named Kema. I found out that this red headed girl lived in the room three doors down from us but she talked a bit much, too much as a matter of fact. This girl leaked so many secrets that I knew every body and what they did the last 3 days.

Wasn't too late when I got to my room and showered I slipped on a pair of boxers it was early September so it was still fairly warm. I sat on my bed and saw the time as I surfed the net. 10:15 lights out wasn't till 10:30.

To: 

From: 

Subject: I'm out

Hey Joey,

I know I haven't written in a while I just was going to tell you I'm out of juvy. And soon I'm going to go to a new school domino elementary. I hope to see you ASAP but I doubt that I'll be going anywhere now. that I'm at this new place it's owned by this lady named June Tao. Its okay here but I've only been here for a few days.

TTYS

Ryou

I placed the charger adapter in to the computer, and placed the laptop back at its place under my bed so that no body but my room mates knew where it was or that I had a laptop and printer. I let Blu out of her carrier while I cleaned her litter box. While I washed my hands I felt Blu's sandy tongue on my legs. I reached down and pulled her into my arms as I sat on my bed, and placed my millennium ring around my neck. I waited and saw Bakura to come and talk to me as he always did.

"What took you so long?" I ran to the now solid sprit that formed I know it's a bit OCC for Kura but I'm making him have a soft spot for lil' Ryou, besides this helps the story line a bit. and wrapped my arms around his neck then he pulled me closer to him I sniffed the sent of a sand and earthen musk. I was always wondered how this temporary body had a scent.

The Bakura smirked and pulled me in to his arms as tears flowed out of my eyes. "Ya know if some one hears us tell take your ring." He sat on the floor with crossed legs on the floor and I sat on his lap and sniffed in his sent I leaned on his chest and listened to the story he told me about Egypt and the tombs and customs every thing he knew and learned, as he let his fingers trail through my hairi became drowsy as his words filled my mind.

"I was wondering, if you could come with me on my first day I'll keep the ring under my shirt I promise I don't want to go alone".

"Fine but you know if you did loose the ring, it will come back to you if you hold your hand over the eye and channel your energy into it." I did as he said. Then I started to dose off, he picked me up and placed me in my bed.

That night like every other night I dreamt of the past, as I often did, of my father and his cruelty to me and my older sister. This dream Was different it was when Amane and I tried to fight him off when he wanted to act out his sick fantasies I had bit, scratched, and kicked as much as I could but that just earned me more trouble.

((Still Ryou's pov))

He threw Amane on the bed as I watched in horror she was stark naked and she was trying to crawl away, but his heavy hand held on her back prevented her escape. He grabbed at any thing which happened to be a thick leather strap that was used to tie together a thick winter coat. I couldn't believe that this was happening I ran as fast as my legs would carry and I laid over her the strap hit me and it hurt like millions of wasp bites she ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Then I felt my shirt being torn off then my pants and boxers, before I knew what was what I had been hit more than 100 times then I passed out Bakura pleading with me to let him help but I had used all of my every thing to keep the door to the control room closed to my yami. I woke up in a bath tub filled with cold water my entire body swollen and bruised the welts were bloody and dripping pus. Amane crying and demanding to know why I didn't let him beat her.

( End dream)

"Wake up, please wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Yugi kneeling over me screaming for me to wake up Marik and Isis behind him and a translucent older version of my two male room mates.

"Ryou, 're you okay? you started screaming in your sleep then crying" Marik stepped forward he had something in his hand a rod with wings and the same eye my ring had Isis wearing a necklace with the same emblem, Yugi had a pyramid in his hands.

"Yeah I'm okay" I lied. I was scared out of my wits and was sore and sticky from the cold sweat that covered my body. I looked to Yugi, "Well thank you for waking me up don't worry 'bout it"

"You're welcome."

I noticed that his voice was high pitched and kind of squeaky like when some one opened a few balloons and let the helium out I couldn't help but laugh as the other two stood shocked, "You sound, laughing like a, laughing gerbil on heliumlaughing"

"That's exactly why I don't like to talk! That stupid doctor said 'oh it's probably trauma' no it's just that my voice is so high pitched that every one laughs at me!"

"No, no, it's not that" I wiped away the tears of amusement. "It surprised me that's all."

He cocked his head to the side "so you're not laughing at me?" I shook my head no and he smiled "Okay then.".

"Ryou what was bothering you?" Isis asked making sure that no one else heard other than the occupants of our room.

"Oh, me just a nothing," I smiled sheepishly as soon as I saw Marik's eyes.

"Don't give me that bull I don't think it was nothing," he sat on his nest of pillows and glared at me, "Tell me or I'll find out another way."

"You can't do anything if I don't tell you, you can't control my mind." I laid my head on my pillow and pulled the covers up over me. _Ryou don't mess around I can tell what you think 'soon as I break through your mental defenses._ I sat up and instinctively pulled the ring around my neck though they didn't see me do it. "Marik get out of my head."

_Why don't you like it._ His smirk deepened as his eyes turned crimson

"Marik get out or else-"

_What Ryou? What will you do?_

/Yami,/

I'm on it. that is when my other half appeared in his solid form. The others translucent sprits made temporary bodies and Isis slipped behind her brother pleading with him to stop and leave me alone, he didn't listen he just smiled and turned to the slightly creepy looking man next to him. "I knew it see I told you he was the ring holder you owe me... Oh what did you say again five schooldays that you take over, and do my history home work?"

This sprit looked at my yami before he sent a glare to his hikari to shut him up. "Long time no see huh, Bakura?"

"Same to you Malik... Pharaoh" he glared at the other men. "If you are less than five feet tall go to bed." I was going to protest but the look my yami shot to me left no room for argument. Isis and Yugi were being put to bed by the third man I think he was the pharaoh.

I laid down again hearing Marik's snickers before Malik spoke "Last time I checked you were four foot eight go to bed." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with out a second thought I was exhausted from the nightmare.

- -Chapter one is now complete- -

DMKK says:

Okay if you liked it of think that I should continue then Review if not then tell me so I type faster I use the two finger method and have been typing well for three or four hours cause it is now 3:00. With reviews oh and any questions you have Review and I'll answer them in the next chapter.

Thanx & chow


End file.
